


Of Guns And Ballet Shoes

by RiaMalhotra



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaMalhotra/pseuds/RiaMalhotra
Summary: Jongin is a ballet student and Kyungsoo, an infamous mafia boss (no one has seen him ever, except his gang members). Jongin first meets Kyungsoo when he accidentally witnesses Kyungsoo murdering a person.





	Of Guns And Ballet Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a huge thanks to the mods for accepting my prompt. Second, I just wanted to write some bottom!jongin and well, I got the chance to write so. Third, these girls over here were a huge support for me through this all — bts_jk_9798 and bambi45 ( bts_jk_9798: lmao, thank you! You lil shit! I love you!!) — thank you so much! Both of you!
> 
> Fourth, the paragraphs in the middle that are written in italics are a part of future happening. 
> 
> And, now, okay I won’t take long but I do hope that you like it, and it’s my first kaisoo or should I say, sookai?

 

 

 

Kim Jongin is the only son of Kim Junmyeon, the owner of the multinational company and one of the most reputed families in Korea or in general whole Asia. He has two older sisters already married off to their rightful lovers, and he is the only one in his family who is still a bachelor, well of course, according to his age. His father is in favor of love marriages only if he finds that the lovers of his children are well off enough to give his kids a _comforting_ lifestyle. And thus his sisters’ lovers — _according to his father_ — are ‘ _decent_ ’. He is eighteen, but that doesn’t mean that he isn’t pampered by his family or his friends or anyone in general. He _is_ actually one of the most lovable one in his family because of his shy, bubbly and awkward personality. His friends call him, _“fragile”_ because how fast he could cry for anything, and secondly because he is really bad at saying _“no”_ to anyone. He hates these words from his guts, but he loves to be pampered and he is a _brat_ , so it doesn’t bother him, at least _that_ much.

 

Though even he knows that he isn’t good with rejections and that’s the sole reason for him being never involved in any romantic relationship. It’s not like he never received proposals, because he did. No one can actually resist Kim Jongin, the son of _Kim Junmyeon,_ a beautiful being, and a dancer, plus point for all the guys out there. Jongin realized that he likes guys, years ago already and in his _devil_ best friend’s point of view, _“he likes to take up in his ass rather than give it to someone else.”,_ okay, it’s true that he is gay and he likes to take _that_ in his ass, but still, it sounded too offending from his best friend’s mouth. He still remembers how Taemin had announced this news to the whole school when they were present in the cafeteria, in his words, a _good_ news for the guys out there.

 

“ _Our Nini here likes to take up in his ass, if anyone of you guys out there is interested in giving it to Jongin, contact me.”_ He had shouted and Jongin still remembers how the silence in the cafeteria turned into a commotion. When Jongin had shouted at him, because his friend was selling him or specifically his _ass,_ Taemin had replied with another cringe-worthy line. _“Do you want me to help you out of here so that I can give it to you behind the doors, Nini?”_

 

Jongin hates Lee Taemin, but he also loves his best friend, because he is the only one who can listen to his endless blabbering. Taemin is the _“bestest friend”_ of his. The older boy and he met due to same _cliché_ reason for meeting a friend forever. Jongin was very small for his age and so the kids of his age used to bully him for everything. The status of his father didn't matter to kids of ten, of course. The older male fought with his bullies like a superhero — _as Jongin likes to call Taemin —_ and saved him. From that time they found each other, glued to each other to hips. Taemin was there for him whenever he needed someone, _he_ was there for the older male whenever Taemin needed him - though Taemin says Jongin’s more of a burden than a real help. They are real friends and no one dared to break their bond. It was impossible to break in the first place.

 

Jongin likes _strong_ guys. No scratch that, he _loves_ strong men. That’s the one thing he found out about himself when he started watching those _damn_ action movies, and actors with ripped muscles.

 

He likes to be dominated, he found out later, when he watched _‘Fifty Shades of Gray’_ with Taemin and imagined himself in Dakota Johnson’s place with Jamie Dorman. He didn’t sleep for the whole night, because, well, that was the first time he touched himself. Not exactly the first time but he was shoving his fingers up his ass for the first time in his entire eighteen years of life.

 

 _Taemin had once told him about fingering a girl. Jongin was uninterested of course, but now that he thinks about it, it wasn't bad to listen to the rant of the older male, after all. It felt weird at first, like he never imagined shoving something up there, an extra part inside his body. It was difficult as fuck but it felt good, an amazing sense of pleasure hit him hard when he touched something up there, like some kind of sensitive nerve._ And to say that _that_ night was just the start was a huge understatement, _there was no backing off now._

 

When he reached the age of nineteen he really thought that he will never be able to have someone in his life who will _actually_ love him, someone he imagined in his dreams only-

 

\- But boy was he wrong.

 

•••

 

_He watches as Kyungsoo looks at him from the kitchen as he walks towards the said man in his oversized shirt, he is still limping a little, courtesy of Kyungsoo spending endless hours last night to ruin him. The older male smiles at him angelically, and Jongin seriously doubts if he is the same man he met months ago._

 

_“Good morning, babe.”_

 

•••

 

Jongin first met Kyungsoo when he was coming back from his ballet classes.

 

*

 

It was already eleven, courtesy of him spending a good amount of his time in the practice room, the annual competition was here and this was going to be his first time to showcase his talent to the world. He refused to call his chauffeur today, he had no idea why, because now that he thinks about it, he was actually _is_ wrong.

 

The streets were swollen by an endless pit of darkness and the silence of the late night was running a shiver down his spine, silence up until he heard a gun being fired and that’s when he realized what’s actually happening in front of him. He felt his palms sweating, as he witnessed the scene unfold with his wide fearful eyes.

 

There stood a man, shorter than him, but older, holding a gun and it was pointed toward another man who was kneeling in front of him. The _man,_ as much as he could see in the darkness, was _hot._ Jongin shouldn’t even think about it, because that man looked dangerous, _but_ alas, _Jongin is Jongin_ and it seemed like his dream was coming true when the man looked at him, his right hand still holding the gun pointed towards the kneeled man. Jongin just blinked a single time and the next moment when he opened his eyes, he was met with the man already near death with two bullet up in his stomach.

 

“He _is hot but killer, dangerous too”_ , Jongin thought as the man took a step towards the dying man, and his eyes widened in horror when the man pressed his shoe-clad foot on the wound resulting in an easy flow of blood, toe-curling screams filled the silence and within seconds everything went silent.

 

_The man was still looking at Jongin, and a smirk crawled up on the man’s lips as Jongin took a step back and the man a step forward. It’s then that the street light fell on the man’s stature that Jongin literally felt breath being knocked out of his lungs, because man, this man was beyond gorgeous._

 

_His hair, of a maroon color, at least it seemed like that, his eyes wide, almost innocent, but Jongin knew better. There was a fire in them and the black kohl, gave him more of a killer look, a dangerous one. His nose pointed and lips pretty were still stretched in a smirk as he took slow steps toward Jongin. His jaw, as much as he could see, sharp and shoulders broad, and his arms-_

 

_Jongin took a deep breath as he stepped back again and it’s at this moment that he realized that the man had cornered him in the alley. The man was definitely shorter than him, but Jongin knew he had those daddy vibes with him, which Jongin would like to-_

 

“It’s eleven, almost nearing twelve, what do you think you are doing here?” He asks, his voice surprisingly deep and velvety in comparison to his height. Jongin remains frozen because he has no idea what to speak as the man’s cologne hits him hard and it smells so good that Jongin wants to bury his face in the crook of his neck and stay there for the rest of his life-

 

He shakes his head and whimpers as the man drags the gun on his cheek, his eyes holding a dangerous glint in them. Tears start welling up in his eyes as he wonders if he is going to face the same fate as the man, maybe much worse because the man is coming _too close_ to him as he holds him by his waist all while pushing him against the wall. He really would love to be manhandled by a man like him, but he is not in favor of getting raped. So without a second thought, he chokes on a sob, surprising the other male as he closes his eyes and chants his mother’s name. He opens his eyes when he hears a snort from the man and through his blurry eyes, he watches as the man shakes his head and takes a step back from him. “Ah, ah, ah ... good thing you are _cute_ or else...” The man stops, effortlessly styling his hair. “You know it’s not good to walk out of your house at this hour without your parents, _kid._ ” He says, looking behind himself as other men, picks up the man from the ground and throws the man’s dead body in the middle of the road. The man turns around and watches as Jongin’s eyes follow the movements of his gang members.

 

“W-what are you going to d-do with him?” He asks, looking back at the man who is still staring at him with a strange expression.

 

The man shrugs. “Some vehicles or maybe a car will probably run over him, but it doesn’t matter because cops will eventually find out that he was fired, but in any way, I don’t care. I didn’t like that guy so it’s better to ruin him completely.” He says as it’s the most obvious thing in the world and Jongin just stares at him as if he has grown a second head.

 

“A-are _you_ sick?” Jongin shouts, he shouldn’t because the man’s still holding a loaded gun and can kill him without any second thought but he does anyway. He points toward the man’s dead body still lying in the middle of the road and looks back at him, suddenly his chest feels heavy as he thinks about the man’s family. “D-do… are you an idiot? He… what about his _family?_ ” He asks, almost shouts and he is hundred percent sure that the other men are almost shaking in fear. Jongin has no idea why, or that he chooses to ignore it.

 

The man sighs as if _Jongin_ is an idiot and is annoying him, not the other way round. “I don’t care about his family, I don’t think that he cared too, because if he did… then he shouldn’t have annoyed me.” He says, looking at Jongin through his lashes, gun still pointed at him. “You too, stop asking questions. You are annoying me-”

 

“-You _are_ an idiot, you know that right?” He asks, standing up as he towers over the man, though both of them are aware that Jongin’s shaking in fear and the other man looks like he is having a hard time holding his laugh. It _is_ annoying Jongin to no end. “J-just because he annoyed you, it does… _ow,_ what the _fuck?_ ” He shouts as the man pushes him against the wall, his back against the man’s hard chest and he is hundred percent sure that the man’s hard-

 

-Kinky bastard.

 

“I told you not to annoy me, didn't I?” The man asks, his warm breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of his neck. Undeniably, Jongin feels hot under his collar. He whimpers as the man drags his loaded gun on his back and presses hard against his side. “I already told you that you are cute, otherwise, I am a hundred percent sure that you would be dead by now.” He says and steps back. “Look _kiddo,_ it's better for you to never, I mean _never_ ever come near me again otherwise, I will make sure to make you _mine._ ” He says and as Jongin turns around to look at him with fear but the man has already walked away from him towards his parked car.

 

“Forget _everything,_ whatever you saw today, _baby._ ” Jongin closes his eyes as the man drives away the car over the dead body.

 

****

 

Jongin _really_ tried to forget about _that_ man, but he didn't, instead _little_ Jonginnie started dreaming about _that_ mysterious man. He didn't even tell Taemin about it, he had no idea why.

 

•••

 

_“Have you brushed your teeth already, love?” Kyungsoo asks brushing aside the fringes falling on the younger’s eyes. Jongin nods his head as he leans in touch of his lover on his cheek and pouts._

 

_“My back’s hurting.” He says and Kyungsoo chuckles._

 

_“That's what we wanted right?” He asks, pecking him on the sensitive skin of his neck._

 

•••

 

He _really_ thought that they will never meet again, but he was wrong, _again._

 

*

 

It was another of family dinner that he was _forced_ to attend. His father and mother were already there, this time his sisters too and Jongin hated _that_ thing. Even though they were older than him they were much more annoying. The restaurant was the most popular in Seoul and Jongin was tired of going to the same place again and _again,_ though he never told this thing to his father because his _father_ was the _owner_ of the same restaurant.

 

Everything was going fine, except how his sisters were busy in repeating their stories about their married life that he didn't even pretend to listen to.

 

It was more than ten minutes later that his gaze fell on a very familiar back and he literally felt breath being knocked out of his lungs as the face finally came in view. The man had looked _damn_ dangerous _that_ night, probably just two weeks ago, and now he was looking nothing more than a _gentleman_. His hair styled up sexily — _this time it's black_ — he noticed. His eyes now looked more innocent and lips were now stretched in a _pretty_ heart-shaped smile, _way_ different than _that_ smirk. Though what actually caught his attention was the way the man looked in a suit, more specifically a blue suit, and a white button-down underneath it. He stared as the man shifted on the couch probably to find a comfortable position and how his muscles moved with his sharp movements. Now that was bright Jongin could see his broad shoulders _and_ his banging set of arms more clearly. He had to bite his lower lip and look away as to will out those threatening groan.

 

Few minutes passed and Jongin, as much as shameless he sounds, wants to bury that girl who is _touching_ the man. A sense of intense jealousy passes through his body and he wants to growl at the girl and tell her that to stay away from the dangerous guy but instead — _it's another thing_ — he only manages to let out a _whimper_ as finally, _finally,_ the man’s gaze collides with his. _There,_ there's the same intensity in his gaze as his eyes roam over Jongin’s form and his lips stretch in a familiar smirk. Jongin feels a shiver run down his spine and he quickly diverts his gaze from him. He is sure as hell that his cheeks would be red by now. Minutes passed in a blur. Or at least it seems like that, and Jongin is hundred percent sure during this whole time, the man was _staring at him._

 

It was no more than five minutes later that the man had _accidentally_ spilled the drink on Jongin’s suit, Jongin was shocked, but as soon as he eyes fell on the man he knew he couldn't do anything more than staring. First two minutes pass with them staring at each other, more like Jongin cowering _submissively_ under the supposedly older man's intense gaze, and it's not until his father shouts that he snaps back to reality-

 

-He thought he will be _alone_ in the washroom while cleaning himself up, but he was wrong as he felt the man’s presence behind him and it's not until Jongin turns around that he finds the man’s almost cornering him against the washroom wall.

 

“Pretty,” The man whispers and his eyes roam up and down Jongin’s body as if undressing him and… _ravishing_ him mentally. Jongin feels a shiver run down his spine at the thought as his cheeks blossom a beautiful red, much to his dismay and the man’s amusement. “Beautiful _._ ” The man again whispers as he brushes his knuckles on the soft skin of the younger male’s cheek. “Beautiful _and_ Handsome. Fits each other, don’t they?” He asks. The man moves forward as he places one hand beside the taller’s head. “... or beauty and _the beast?_ ” _Beast._ Jongin somehow understands what kind of beast the man is talking about. He whimpers at the thought.

 

“Kim Jongin.” The man whispers. “What about Do Jongin?” He asks, a teasing grin on his face and for the first time that day Jongin’s heart flutters with excitement?

 

“Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo.” The man says, his lips lingering on the younger’s for a few seconds before pulling back. He takes small steps back, tilts his head a little and taps his shoe-clad foot on the floor and smirks when Jongin visibly gulps.

 

“ _That’s_ the name you _will_ be _screaming_ the _next_ time we meet.”

 

“Well, we can change it to _daddy_ too. If you _want,_ that is.” He adds afterthought and Jongin suddenly feels as if his dreams are coming true from a dangerous and an infamous man. That is.

 

•••

 

_Kyungsoo runs a hand through his hair, settling them back on the younger male’s waist as Jongin gets comfortable on his lap. “What happened?” He quietly asks, tracing a gentle, teasing finger on Jongin’s spine._

 

_“Dad asked for you.” Jongin pouts, blinking a little. “He wants me to introduce my lover to him.”_

 

_“That's it?” Kyungsoo asks getting a nod back as an answer. “Hmm, so let's go this evening. We will meet him.”_

 

_“How are you going to introduce yourself though?” Jongin asks in wonder. Not that he even wants his family to know what Kyungsoo used to do in the past._

 

_Kyungsoo shrugs. “Anything. A chef, maybe.”_

 

_“A chef, how come? You don't even own a restaurant in the first place.”_

 

_“I can own everything in an hour baby, don't worry about that.” Kyungsoo smiles. “Prepare that suit for me, yeah? The black one.”_

 

•••

 

Jongin met Kyungsoo the next time in a club. Almost a month later, _not_ that Jongin was _happy_ to see that man, no. _Not at all._ He _wasn't_ even overwhelmed and he _didn't_ even think about the promise that the other man made to him. _No,_ he _didn’t._ No, _no_ he didn't. He was though, quietly looking for the future of them, of the _night_ to be more precise.

 

He remembered sitting on the stool and silently looking around the club, as the night went by. The smirk Kyungsoo wore when the man sat next to him revealed something to him though, he didn't think much about it. He wasn't even in his right mind in the first place. The man _“was following him”,_ Kyungsoo told him in his usual — _at least Jongin thinks it was a usual —_ husky and deep voice. It actually did something funny to Jongin’s insides.

 

 _“Like a creep?” Jongin asked, a little breathless as the man continued rubbing his hand up and down on his backside, resting it just on his ass for a second or two before moving it again. “You are a creep though, at least you look like one. Don't take this in a bad way, but yeah you have this kind of bad aura with you and you seem mysterious and heartbreaker and motherfucker…” Jongin didn't even remember what he said next, all he remembered was the quiet chuckle the man let out at his words. It was a pleasant sound._ _Deep, manly and just… pleasant._

 

_“Not as a creep. I promise.” The man said, holding the younger man's chin with his fingers. “I did that because…” The man stopped biting his lower lip, looking at Jongin as if weighing his words. Carefully, very carefully. “I was just captivated by a beauty I thought didn't exist anymore.” The man simply answered and the red flush on Jongin’s face crept up under his clothes. The man had a way with his words. “And you are drunk.” The man stated the obvious._

 

_“I am drunk?” Jongin repeated, that came out more likely a question. He giggled, nodding at the man’s words as he looked straight ordering another drink and just ignored the man’s half-assed reminder that 'he already did drink a lot and would probably forget everything the next day.’_

 

There was a constant bright smile on the man’s face and he looked so much younger than his actual age that Jongin even forgot how they first met. The night continued and Jongin realized that Kyungsoo was not as bad as he thought. He _was_ still frightful because he lived and earned a livelihood by killing people on contract.

 

 _“I am just waiting for someone to come in my life and make me realize that whatever I am doing is wrong. Yes, as cheesy as it sounds I am waiting for that female figure of dramas to pull me back from the darkness~~”_ The man chuckled, shaking his head slightly when Jongin drunkenly pouted. He thought Kyungsoo’s _gay. “I am gay. So not a female figure but I am waiting for that male figure.”_ The man explained, looking at Jongin as if _Jongin’s_ the man he was waiting for.

 

_“You will stop everything?” Jongin asked, giggling as he dropped the glass of drink on his creamy sweater that he wore for the club. He didn't look like an adult at all, but then again, money’s what everyone wanted. Kyungsoo’s pleasant chuckle soothed his nerve a little and a conscious part of him was thinking of a future with this man._

 

_“I will.” The man replied with finality. He tucked a strand of hair behind Jongin’s ear, still smiling that charming smile of his._

 

Jongin thought that it didn't take much for him to believe someone and trust them with his whole heart and so in the next second he knew it, he was already in an expansive car, sitting on the older man’s lap, as Kyungsoo kept whispering about the effect of the taller man’s beauty on him. He didn't exactly remember reaching the man’s expensive penthouse or how they even climbed up on the man’s bed, the smooth satin sheet under him a great relief ( _Kyungsoo told him that it was for Jongin and there's more, if only Jongin decided to stay)_. _Jongin didn't even know much but he was sure about the fact he was finally going to lose his virginity to a man, to this dangerously handsome man, to Do Kyungsoo._ Kyungsoo was surprisingly gentler than Jongin thought he would be – _with his devil type of looks and_ _all_ \- _well_ until Jongin lost his own mind.

 

_Kyungsoo gently cupped Jongin’s rose-tinted cheeks and caressed them softly. “Jongin?” He called his breath ghosting just above Jongin’s plump lips, eyes piercing straight into the others. Jongin stares back into the elder man's dark brown orbs. “Can I kiss you?”_

 

_“Yes, kiss me...please.” The younger male hummed in response, his eyelids fluttered shut the moment Kyungsoo’s lips came into contact with his own._

 

_His lips were soft and warm, sweeter than Jongin could ever imagine. He allowed Kyungsoo’s hands to land on his hips as the kiss deepened. Jongin had never been touched nor kissed like this, making it all the more delightful. His heart raced wildly, threatening to burst from his chest. Kyungsoo’s right hand reached back up to caress the side of the younger male’s face, breaking the kiss in the process._

 

_“I want to have you Jongin,” Kyungsoo said with admittance, his dark eyes boring into Jongin’s with such intensity, it made the younger tremble. “I need to have you.”_

 

_“K-kyungsoo.” Jongin was speechless. He wanted to be taken; he wanted to know what it felt like. But not just with anyone, only with the man who stood before him. The hand against his hip squeezed tighter, demanding an answer. “I…”_

 

_“Do you want me too Jongin?” Kyungsoo's lips brushed his gently as he talked. Jongin could feel the swell on the elder’s jeans pressed against his leg. “Tell me, baby.”_

 

_Kyungsoo was hard, turned on just for him and almost completely at Jongin’s mercy. His head spun from the mixture of shots, and the scent of the elder’s cologne. It only took a few more moments before Jongin internally decided that he wanted to, he nodded with a shaky sigh. “I-I do. I want you.” Eyes almost pleading._

 

_Kyungsoo ran his hands under the thin layer of the younger’s shirt, nimble fingers burned his skin causing him to let out whimpers of pleasure. Kyungsoo chuckled. “Does that feel good baby?” A smirk played on his lips as he let his thumb brush Jongin’s hardening nipples. The younger male bucked his hips up against Kyungsoo and more wails left his trembling lips._

 

_“D-daddy, please” Jongin moaned but soon realized what he had blurted out. He clasped his hands over his mouth and eyes wide with slight horror. That, however, was all Kyungsoo needed to hear. Jongin's body felt weightless, and before he knew it he was gently dropped against silk pillows and sheets. Everything smelled like Kyungsoo and that alone was enough to make his toes curl and cock twitch._

 

_Kyungsoo hovered over him and leaned down to whisper in his left ear “Tell me, baby, tell me what you want daddy to do.” he nibbled the lobe lightly._

 

_Jongin shivered at the husky tone, breath getting caught in his throat as the man pressed gentle kisses along the column of his jaw, neck and collarbone. “I want Daddy to spank me" Jongin panted._

 

_"Patience baby, Daddy will get there, but first, I want to see all of you" Kyungsoo chortled before diving in to kiss those plump lips._

 

_Jongin tangled his fingers in the older man’s raven locks kissing back with just as much fervor. He was so immersed in the lip-lock that he didn’t notice the man fisting the hem of his shirt and lift it up. He mewled when Kyungsoo detached their mouths to toss the piece of cloth over his head. Jongin felt exposed and embarrassed under Kyungsoo’s gaze. Being so exposed like this was new to him; he couldn't resist closing his eyes._

 

_Another deep chuckle, then burning kisses were placed along his belly. The soft scrape sent shivers throughout his body, making him whimper. Kyungsoo kissed all the way to the hemline of Jongin's pants, fingers reaching to undo the button. He dragged the tight fabric down along with the younger’s underwear with ease, revealing Jongin's long and beautifully even-toned legs._

 

_Not bothering to resist the urge, Kyungsoo began to kiss and nip at Jongin's inner thighs enjoying each tiny moan from above him. They only grew deeper as he licked fat stripes all the way up to the other male’s cock._

 

_Jongin was trembling, damn near close to exploding and Kyungsoo hadn't even done much yet. But he liked it this way, he was going to claim every inch of Jongin until there was nothing left to take. “Open your legs for me, let daddy see.” Jongin didn't have the patience to act defiant for fun, he opened his legs immediately exposing his gorgeous manhood for the elder to see._

 

_It wasn't that big, but short and thick which Kyungsoo found he liked very much. Kyungsoo licked his lips noticing the glistening bead of precum that sat at the tip, waiting to be tasted._

 

_Jongin saw it too, his half-lidded eyes daring him, tempting Kyungsoo to touch him there._

 

_Rising to the occasion, Kyungsoo's finger dipped into the bead, ruining its shape as he swirled his index finger around the head. He could feel Jongin’s cock twitch with excitement, along with a hiss that slipped past the younger’s lips._

 

_Kyungsoo treated the cock well, stroking to its full hardness. The virgin was a panting mess, hand in his own hair, cheeks dusted a beautiful shade of red. He looked so beautiful, and Kyungsoo couldn't wait to see what the younger male looked like when he came. He would find out soon enough. He gave Jongin's cock one last stroke, before standing up to remove his own clothing. The inexperienced male watched curiously and Kyungsoo peeled off each layer, his eyes growing darker with each piece removed._

 

_Kyungsoo watched Jongin's face when he finally had gotten to his boxers, pleased with the wide-eyed expression. “Are you scared?”_

 

_Jongin swallowed thickly and shook his head no. He wasn't at all scared of the man's size, quite the opposite actually. He was rather excited to have his first time with someone as well endowed as Kyungsoo._

 

_“May I touch it daddy?” He asked, pretty teeth tugging at his bottom lip. Not waiting for an answer Jongin reached out taking Kyungsoo's shaft into his hand. The elder didn't stop him, only placed a hand on his hip letting Jongin explore._

 

_To Jongin, the elder's cock felt just as wonderful as it looked. Thick, heavy, and long, he couldn't wait to have it inside. He licked his lips as he gave it an experimental tug which made Kyungsoo grunt softly. “Is this okay, daddy?” He asked thumbing the slit carefully; unsure if that noise was a good or a bad thing._

 

_“Yes.” The elder reassured with a groan then stroked the younger’s cheek gently “You’re doing so well baby. Although, this isn't about me right now sweetheart.” Kyungsoo removed Jongin’s hand from his crotch and with one swift move turned him around. He began to lightly grope the younger’s ass before giving it a hard slap that made Jongin’s body jerk forward._

 

_“Daddy more, please” he cried staring back at Kyungsoo in a daze._

 

_“Tell daddy how many?” Kyungsoo asked as he rubbed the now red area. It stung so well._

 

_“F-five m-mor--ahh” He was cut off by a delicious blow on his right cheek._

 

_“Count baby.”_

 

_“T-two” Jongin mewled moving his bottom half back as Kyungsoo trailed a finger in between his crack. The elder removed the finger soon to leave two quick smacks on either side of his ass. Jongin fisted the sheets underneath him, eyes stinging with unshed tears, his cock heavy and leaking. As the last blow landed on his ass he collapsed on the bed._

 

_“You did so well, baby.” Kyungsoo praised him. “Such a good boy.” He said as he leaned down to kiss each buttock then all the way up to Jongin’s tanned back._

 

_Jongin blushed from the compliments attempting to bury his face in a pillow, but the elder fisted his hair tugging his head back. He turned the virgins head to devour his addicting lips. “I want to try something baby” Kyungsoo mumbled against his mouth, his voice hoarse. “Can I?”_

 

_“Please…” Jongin pleaded, he didn’t know how much more he could take, and he needed Kyungsoo inside sooner than later. “Anything...just please”_

 

_Kyungsoo chuckled deeply before hovering over Jongin’s body and slowly drew kisses from his shoulder blades all the way back down to the younger's round bottom. He kissed each tan and still slightly red globe softly, while kneading them. He then pried them apart, licking his lip hungrily at the sight of Jongin’s tight pink rim._

 

 _"Daddy, ahn-fuck!" Jongin screamed with pleasure when he felt Kyungsoo lap at his entrance. The shorter encouraged by Jongin’s reaction, probed his tongue past the tight ring of muscles. "Shit thats…_ God _that’s amazing."_

 

_Jongin writhed body contorting with pleasure, his groans muffled in the pillow drenched with drool. "M-more, m-more da-daddy, p-please!" He unconsciously pushed his ass against Kyungsoo's face, his back arching every time Kyungsoo thrust his wet muscle deeper and flicked against his walls._

 

_He curled his fingers around the covers as he reached his orgasm, dirtying the dark sheets in his hot white spurts. His whole frame shook with oversensitivity, knees buckling as he collapsed on the bed panting heavily. With last few swipes over the hole Kyungsoo withdrew his face. “Fuck baby. You taste so good.” The elder male groaned fisting his own neglected cock before retrieving lube, and condoms from the nightstand table. He coated his fingers with the slippery substance before circling the younger’s rim with his middle finger. As Jongin adjusted to the intrusion, Kyungsoo slowly added more fingers to stretch him wide and open._

 

_Once he thought the younger was prepared properly he withdrew his fingers and picked up the foil from the bed. He was just about to rip it open but was stopped by Jongin placing a hand on his._

 

_“You don’t have to use it. I want to feel you.” Jongin said sheepishly a blush adorning his cheeks. He turned around to face the shorter man._

 

_Kyungsoo nodded, making sure his cock was well coated with lube he lined himself with the younger’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, willing his hips and mind not to make any sudden harsh movements that could hurt Jongin, especially with this being his first time. Luckily the younger male took him nicely as he bottomed out. Jongin felt so tight and hot, Kyungsoo wanted to fuck him hard, but he stayed still giving the boy under him a moment to get used to the feeling._

 

_“Kyungsoo hold me.” Jongin shuddered, only sighing with satisfaction when he felt the said male’s chest flush against his back, and arms around his body. “Move now, please.”_

 

 _Kyungsoo smiled giving Jongin a small peck behind the ear and finally,_ finally _moved. His thrusts were long and deep, and Jongin felt so full, his insides burning with pure want. This was better than anything he'd ever felt, and a thick cock feels way better than his own two fingers. One particular thrust seemed to draw the loudest of moans from his mouth; Jongin couldn't believe his own voice. He didn't get much time to be lost in his thoughts as a palm was then wrapped around his cock. It jerked in response to the gripping heat._

 

 _“I-I’m so_ fuck you feel so good _close” Kyungsoo grunted pounding hard into the younger’s ass._

 

_“Fuck, oh there! Do that spot again daddy!” Jongin moaned as the elder brushed one particular spot over and over again. The younger could no longer hold back, releasing into pumping hand around his length. Kyungsoo followed suit, after a few thrusts, shooting his seed deep inside Jongin._

 

_Once they rode out of their highs Kyungsoo gently eased out of Jongin's heat and went to the bathroom, leaving him to recuperate. A few minutes later he re-emerged with a wet cloth from the bathroom and began to clean the younger. Tossing the cloth somewhere to the floor, Kyungsoo joined Jongin on the bed gathering the younger into his arms. He pulled the duvet over their forms and relaxed._

 

_“You okay, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked nose buried in the said males soft hair, for he was a bit quiet afterwards._

 

_“I’m okay, thank you” Jongin yawned burying his face in the elder's toned chest and hugged him tightly. “Just sleepy” He mumbled._

 

_“Alright, sweetheart. Sleep. We'll talk tomorrow, hmm?” He said pecking the crown of his head._

 

_Jongin hummed. “Goodnight Soo.” He said before letting the drowsiness take over him._

 

_“Night, baby.” and Kyungsoo too fell asleep with the younger tightly secured in his arms._

 

•••

 

_“Ready babe?” Kyungsoo asks, wearing his last shoe as he stands up straight, looking at the now open door. He smiles charmingly at his boyfriend and then smirks. “You look good, Jongin…” Jongin replies with a shy smile. “But I am sure you’d look beautiful in the lacy dress that I bought for you the other-”_

 

_“-Shut up Do Kyungsoo!” Jongin huffs at the older in annoyance though a blush threatens to creep up his cheeks as he walks past Kyungsoo and towards their parking lot. “Let's go, finish this as soon as possible.”_

 

_“But I promise, you looked-”_

 

_“One more word and you’re not getting near this ass the whole week.”_

 

•••

 

The _thing_ between them didn't stop at the one night stand though, it wasn't one night stand in the first place, _Kyungsoo said so._ They continued it after that night too, though it wasn't just about sex only it was more than _that._ Kyungsoo started asking him out for _dates,_ not much but for a few hours, walking as they held their hands (Kyungsoo didn't want to do that but well Kyungsoo can't exactly resist Jongin’s puppy eyes and a big pout), passed their afternoons with lazy cuddles and nights with passionate make-out sessions or lovemaking.

 

It was going so good that Jongin didn't realize when he fell for the older man. He didn't mean to, but there was no denying that Kyungsoo was a very charming man, and well, there's a saying - _“the heart wants what it wants.” And_ amidst it all, he didn't know when he forgot that Kyungsoo was not exactly as innocent as he showed he was, so it served as a serious heartbreak for him when he witnessed Kyungsoo murdering a man in front of his own eyes. _It was the next morning that he woke up in Kyungsoo’s bed, naked and cold. He frowned, Kyungsoo was meant to be beside him. He walked out of the room, not more than a few minutes later in Kyungsoo’s oversized shirt, to search for the man. Morning became a real mess when he heard a pained whimper coming from one of the many rooms in Kyungsoo’s mansion. He walked towards the sound and upon reaching the room, slowly opened the door trying his best to make minimal sound._

 

_He witnessed the same thing he dreaded to not witness again, there was a man kneeling in front of Kyungsoo, bloodied and bruised, and Kyungsoo had a gun pointed at the man's head. Kyungsoo didn't speak anything; there was nothing on his face. It was stoic and Jongin wondered for a moment that how he forgot about this side of Kyungsoo. The man continued begging for his life and Kyungsoo didn't even blink once before shooting the man straight in his head._

 

_Maybe it was the pained whimper that came out of his mouth that Kyungsoo looked at him and remained stoic for a few seconds only to gape in the next second as Jongin ran away from him. Kyungsoo apologized to him later and when Jongin didn't listen to him the only words he came up was that it wasn't meant for Jongin to witness._

 

The only reply Jongin came up was that _“we aren't meant to be together in the first place.”_ That was the _first_ time that Jongin witnessed the hurt in Kyungsoo’s face and his words when the man begged him to _“not leave me. I will be alone.”_

 

 _“Drama”_ that was the first thing his best friend said to him when he repeated everything to the older man. _“Are you even serious Jongin? What the fuck were you doing with 'Do Kyungsoo’ of all people?”_

 

 _“I don't know.”_ Jongin had replied. _“Taemin I am sorry… I forgot that he was a murderer. I forgot that he does that for a living.”_ He'd looked at his best friend, his glassy eyes breaking the heart of the older man. _“B-but I love him, hyung.”_

 

 _“Tell me he does love you too.”_ Taemin had asked, resting a palm on his right cheek. Jongin didn't reply because he himself didn't know. Kyungsoo never said those words to him, even after Jongin’s sudden confession once. _“You don't know? Don't worry we will check if he does or not.”_

 

****

 

Jongin didn't know what he’d expected by Taemin's word, but he was sure that he didn't expect _this._ So when Taemin said that he has to follow his instincts and flow of the drama, he was confused as hell. Yifan was one of Taemin's close friends along with Minho and a few others and according to Taemin’s _‘master plan’_ he’d to play along with Yifan when the older man will flirt with him before finally _fake_ proposing him in between hundreds of people in the downtown bar – _their planned out place_. It was Jongin, who had told Taemin about the place, Kyungsoo was a frequent visitor of that bar and the man _always_ visited that bar whenever he was in distress. Jongin wondered if his absence was something distressful for Kyungsoo at all.

 

 _Everything_ worked out as planned, _well_ , before Kyungsoo decided that Yifan’s behavior was a bit _too_ ridiculous to someone who _“belonged to him.”_ and raised a gun at the student’s head in a sign of warning as if giving him a chance to back off _and, drop his hand from ‘his’ lover’s waist._ Yifan did, of course, because apparently Taemin and Jongin didn’t bother to tell the man that, _the man he was going to deal with was no one other than Do Kyungsoo, the infamous mafia._ It was Jongin who’d decided to take a step, despite witnessing the way Kyungsoo’s eyes had darkened at everyone, the way his toned body was shaking with anger. _“A-and why would he?” Jongin had asked, stepping a little back at the growl Kyungsoo let out. “Because you’re mine.” Kyungsoo had answered and Jongin had scoffed at him. What does Kyungsoo think of him? Was he a freaking object?_

_“And why do you think that I am yours? Have I signed some-?”_

 

_“Jongin, I-I am sorry…” It was ridiculous how Jongin has Kyungsoo putty in his hands. He never thought that ‘Do Kyungsoo’ – a mafia – was capable of apologizing to someone, a mere ballet dancer. Bow down to Kim Jongin, he has Do Kyungsoo – the same man creating fear among millions – wrapped around his tiny finger._

 

_However, that wasn’t exactly what he wanted to hear. He wanted to know if Kyungsoo even loved him ‘slightest’. If those moments spent with each other was anything at all for Kyungsoo? The words that Kyungsoo spoke to him – that he’d leave anything for that special someone – were real at all? If yes, then why he didn’t leave that part of his life yet? “Why?” That was all Jongin asked. He was tired as fuck from all the drama, his fucking life and his love life was playing with him and the only key to get out all of those ridiculous and tiring thoughts were three, simple words from Kyungsoo’s mouth, that Jongin’s was dying to hear._

 

_Kyungsoo was silent as if weighing his words, he seemed vulnerable as the emotions for the younger male started weighing him down. That was the first time he wanted to cry because he was so tied up around Jongin and it was funny how he didn’t want anything else than the other man. “You make me feel funny.” Kyungsoo had uttered, the words surprised Jongin, but the hope of hearing those words stayed as Kyungsoo smiled at him. “I-I swear I never felt like that, like this before and it scares me b-because it’s so… just so confusing!”_

 

_“Jongin, I don’t know how to say all those cheesy stuff that you probably want to hear. B-but, I-I want to do those things that that actor was saying to that girl. L-like waking up with you in my arms…” Kyungsoo had blushed and shit! Jongin never thought Kyungsoo was capable of doing that. “a-and, preparing breakfast with you, and then shit…” Kyungsoo muttered a quiet, ‘why it’s so fucking difficult?’ completely dropping his mafia persona of a few minutes ago. Jongin had only looked at Taemin who knowingly smiled at him, though there were certain emotions in his eyes too, Jongin didn’t know what they were. “I-I… Jongin, there’s despite the list being so long, the only thing I want is to grow old with you.”_

 

_Jongin had to inhale only once to calm his breathing down, he failed, because fuck it didn’t work and Kyungsoo sounded so, so sincere. “I promise those are my words.” Kyungsoo had shouted, red of embarrassment appeared on up cheeks as people around them laughed a little._

 

_“I love you Jongin, and I promise, I swear, I love you.” Maybe that was all Jongin needed to hear before he suddenly fainted of exhaustion, falling limp in Kyungsoo’s arms._

 

_Jongin had not eaten anything since last night – and it’s been a whole day – in fear of not hearing those words from Kyungsoo._

 

****

 

Jongin woke up in Kyungsoo’s arms, not that it wasn’t expected, but what he didn’t expect was the man to hover over him and to stare at him as if he was Kyungsoo’s _universe._ Kyungsoo’s expression was apologetic and loving, all at the same time.

 

_“What?” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo only shrugged once before laying beside him on the bed on his back as the man stared at the ceiling in the dark._

 

_“We are not at our mansion,” Kyungsoo whispered in the dark. “After everything, I didn't think it was wise to go which almost ruined everything between us.” Kyungsoo looked back at him, his eyes holding utmost sincerity as he whispered a quiet, “I love you.” Jongin only rolled over him as he buried his face further in Kyungsoo’s firm chest._

 

_“Promise you will stop everything, Kyungsoo.”_

 

_The only response he received was a quiet hum, it was a sincere sound but it wasn't enough so Jongin decided to do what he thought was right for Kyungsoo._

 

Two days later and after Jongin’s _intense_ pleading — _his puppy eyes and, well, his pout_ — to Kyungsoo they were finally standing in front of the gym Jongin’s father owned. Jongin was a lazy ass so he never entered the gym, and so his body was still lean unlike Kyungsoo, who probably spent his days in training. Kyungsoo was much muscled than Jongin, broad shoulders with firm chest and, _well,_ banging set of arms. Kyungsoo was unlike him but Jongin wanted Kyungsoo to move forward his obsession of blood and so be thought the only way to stop Kyungsoo from murdering another human is-

 

“Whenever you think you’re losing your shit come here and throw your punches on the punching bag-”

 

“-Whoa, what?! I don't-”

 

“-and there are more, you see, in the gym I mean. I don't know their name, but they are quite useful. I promise-”

 

“-Jongin, babe. What-”

 

“-Kyungsoo I love you and I don't want _you_ to lose me, _again._ ” Jongin said in the most urgent tone he could use at his older lover. “I promise if it happened again. I won't come back.” And with that he was already walking out of the hall and towards the parking lot, leaving Kyungsoo dumbfounded, to say the least.

 

****

 

Kyungsoo followed his words; the man religiously followed the _schedule_ Jongin made for him. But of course, Kyungsoo was a monster. There was still a part of him which believed in blood and violence. Sometimes it, _actually_ many times, led to violent fights (not punches and all, of course) between them, because Kyungsoo wanted to set free and Jongin didn’t want to see Kyungsoo drowning himself in the same pit as he did before. He wanted to change Kyungsoo. He wanted to save the man.

 

Kyungsoo was always the first one to apologize, of course, but only when he cooled down from his high. Jongin thought Kyungsoo didn’t want to change at all and his efforts were anything but useful. _But one day, Kyungsoo started crying and it broke Jongin’s heart to watch his lover so distraught and vulnerable. Kyungsoo accepted that he wanted to change, he was changing but a part of him still lived on the belief of violent tendencies. Jongin’s father knew a therapist and that was all that Kyungsoo needed._

 

_One day, after Kyungsoo’s fifteenth session, Kyungsoo asked something to Jongin. Jongin didn’t expect Kyungsoo to ask something like that, of course. “I killed a lot of people, you know that right? Don’t you think I need to be punished by law?” Kyungsoo had asked and Jongin was speechless for a few minutes. Well, what was he expected to give an answer to that? Of course, Kyungsoo killed a lot of people and he was expected to be punished by law if found in the first place. But the fear of the mafia was lowering day by day; the news about murders was decreasing. And Jongin was selfish for Kyungsoo, so the only thing he came up with was simple - “I don’t care Kyungsoo, you did that for a reason. I don’t know what they were. But I don’t want to lose you. I love you Kyungsoo and I don’t care about anything else. That’s it and now shut up.” Kyungsoo had only laughed._

 

Kyungsoo changed, a lot. The therapy sessions worked in their favor. However, even now he grows violent, though the man immediately drives back to the gym to lower it down.

 

Jongin didn’t know that his love life’s going to be so much dramatic. It was almost like the movie he watched with Taemin once, a romantic action movie.

 

•••

 

_"Your family's so dramatic.” Kyungsoo groans in Jongin's ear, a charming smile still etched on his lips as Jongin’s father, Mr. Kim stare at him with raised eyebrows_

 

_“Shut up!” Jongin hisses back. Jongin knows how his family is, but Kyungsoo doesn't need to point it out. He smiles at his father. “Dad, I want him and no one else.” He petulantly replies to his father's previous promise of “finding a better partner than Kyungsoo”. “We are in love and that's all I know.” Kyungsoo nods at his words._

 

_They are conversing with Jongin’s family since a few hours ago. Junmyeon, Jongin’s father is on a verge of agreeing on Kyungsoo but like everyone Jongin’s father likes drama type drama in his real life. “So you…” The man looks over at Kyungsoo. “... promise of taking care of my baby properly?” Kyungsoo straightens up and nods curtly at the man. “Hmm.” Junmyeon hums. “And what about his daily expenses? Look Kyungsoo I raised him with-”_

 

_“-Dad.” Jongin stops his father with a roll of his eyes. “He already answered you for that. Repeating the same with same question won't change his answer.” He stops as he walks toward his father. He knows his dad's getting emotional - it kind of runs in the family. “And dad, even after marrying Kyungsoo, I will be the same. Your Nini.” Junmyeon’s teary eyes stared at him and Jongin knows he hit the right button as his father envelopes him in a tight hug._

 

_“If he means your happiness, then, of course, Jongin!”_

 

•••

 

Kyungsoo proposed him on his birthday in front of whole college and Jongin agreed, of course. It wasn't too much, seriously and to be honest, Jongin didn't even expect Kyungsoo to even do what the man did for him. They were officially boyfriends now, off the limit to anyone. They were _exclusive._ And Kyungsoo was changing with passing months and that was Jongin needed.

 

Last night was passionate, to say the least. Though Kyungsoo was a little angry because the man saw someone flirting with _his_ Jongin and despite it being not even flirting Jongin paid. But it's not like he didn't love it, Jongin is a slut for Kyungsoo and even Taemin tells _that_ to him.

He wakes up alone on the bed, he knows Kyungsoo must be making breakfast for them but he can't help the pout forming on his plump lips at the man’s absence. He walks out of their bedroom and watches as Kyungsoo looks at him from the kitchen as he makes his way toward the said man in his oversized shirt, he is still limping a little, courtesy of Kyungsoo spending endless hours last night to ruin him - he isn't lying he promises. The older male smiles at him angelically, and Jongin seriously doubts if he is the same man he met months ago.

 

“Good morning, babe.”

 

“Morning.” He smiles shyly.

 

********

 

**Epilogue**

 

_“I do.” Jongin nods with a shy smile, he is tempted to roll his eyes at the way their best friends hoots after his whisper but the nervousness he is feeling makes-_

 

_“Okay, now I pronounce you husband and wife.” The priest says with a wide smile and Jongin frowns, searching Kyungsoo’s face when their friends laugh. He mouths a quiet, “I am not a girl.” but Kyungsoo only shrugs, a dainty smile etched on his pretty handsome face. Though he tries to ignore it, thinking that it must be the priest's first gay marriage. He is tempted to correct the priest but the older man beats him to it. “You may kiss the bride.” Loud laughs bloom up in the marriage hall at Jongin’s adorable confused expression._

 

_Kyungsoo still doesn't say anything as the man pulls Jongin closer, with a hold on his petite waist, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on the younger’s lips. “My 'bride’ welcome to the married life.” He stops, a charming smile on his face as their guests coo at the couple's adorableness._

 

_“Do Jongin.”_

 

“I still can't believe you _bribed_ the priest to call _me_ _bride_ for you!” Jongin slumps against the passenger seat, looking at Kyungsoo with an adorable pout. “You are such a freaking ma-”

 

“-I can't help it,” Kyungsoo replies, cutting him off with a soft hum as he stops the car in front of _their_ hotel. Kyungsoo had rented the _most_ expensive hotel in Alleppey a week ahead of their wedding for a _whole_ _month_ \- Jongin wonders how much it actually paid the older man. Kyungsoo looks over at him with raised eyebrows, a smirk crawls up the man’s thick lips, staring at Jongin suggestively. “And I just wanted them to know who the real girl here is.”

 

Jongin rolls his eyes at him with a blush on his face, tracing Kyungsoo's figure in the dark as the man walks out of the car and towards his side, opening the door as he leans toward Jongin. “That doesn't make any sense.” Kyungsoo only shrugs, picking him up in his arms as he shuts the door with his shoe-clad foot. “It still amazes me how you do _this._ ” Jongin shyly mutters, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. He looks around the area, sighing at the beauty around them. The hotel’s as beautiful as Kyungsoo told him and people as much as friendly as Kyungsoo reassured him a long time ago. The man never told him about their honeymoon destination but promised of a _beautiful surprise,_ well Jongin thinks that this place indeed _is_ a _'beautiful surprise’_ after all.

 

“Babe, I didn't spend days in the gym for nothing.” The man replies closing the door of their hotel room and starts walking toward their bedroom. “And it's not like you don't love my _stamina._ ” Jongin blushes up to his ears, whispering a quiet _“shut up”_ under his breath as he buries his face further in the elder’s firm chest. Kyungsoo only laughs, closing their bedroom door as he places Jongin on the bed, leaning over the younger male. “So let's seal the deal.” The man leans in, whispering a quiet _“let me make you mine Jongin. Completely, for forever.”_

* * *

  
  



End file.
